2014.06.22 - (Shadow King) Shadow Traitor
Charles Xavier sits grimly staring over the table in front of him. He knows some information that if revealed would possibly put someone in danger and change their life for good. Nevertheless he had decided to reveal this information. But everyone needed to know didn't they? Surely letting this person freely mingle with everyone in the mansion would put more lives at risk? He had decided to gather as many people as possible, in the hopes that he situation would be better be controlled. However feels, there's not going be enough when he does let it out. Even with outside help. Roberto da Costa walks into the room wearing his armored Sunspot uniform. He didn't do so the last time Xavier called a conference; considering how that meeting ended for him, it's not hard to guess why the Brazilian has changed his policy. His gauntleted hands are busy with a high-end tablet device, perusing reports from the laboratory he just launched in New York. And, to be honest, a stream of the current World Cup game -- he can multitask! But Xavier hasn't called them here casually, and as Roberto flops down into one of the swivel chairs surrounding the central war room console, he sets the tablet down and switches its screen off. He props his elbows up on the chair's armrests and folds his hands together, leaning forward and watching the Professor and the room's other occupants intently. Jo was up on the Helicarrier, studying the footage of last Evening's Kree attack, when the Telepathic message came in. He had met the telepathic teacher some weeks earlier, and recognizes the visual image that came with the telepathic message. Jo told the crew that he was on his way out to take care of business in Upstate New York and left the Carrier. It is a short flight for someone with his speed. He can easily find the way to where he is supposed to be using his Ultra Vision. He arrives and nods to the Professor and Roberto. Nate missed the attack on the mansion, but has heard about it. So much for a secret base? He has been too wrapped in his personal problems to pay much attention. But he is quite interested in catching the telepathic ghost that Xavier called the Shadow King. He knew him as the Shadow Thief in his hellish native Earth. So today Nate is in the war room, looking as if he had too little sleep in the last couple weeks. He has a mug of coffee, and he also needs to shave. Roberto arrival makes him glance up from the coffee, though. "Berto... I heard you were back to the school. Good to see you, man." She's discovered a new trick Allison has... she has been showing it off of late too. Since her armor is computerized, she strolls into the war room... followed by her anime-ish-style-theme looking powersuit. It is quite literally mimicing her every move at the moment. "Cool huh?" she asks, stepping to one side and gesturing to it... and this time it doesn't mimic, it just stands there and places armored fists on armored hips as if to say, 'ta-da' "Please, take a seat, all of you. Things that will be revealed shortly will shock some of you, and you may find it hard to take in. But firstly I thank you all for coming today, especially you, Jo. I know you haven't interacted with us a whole great deal, and I'm aware you don't have ties with any of us. But I thought you might be interested in what I'm about to reveal considering you helped us last time. However, I hope that you are aware that I have invited you into areas that are normally not known to outsiders, and therefore I think it prudent that I alter you memory before you leave us so as to keep this a secret Now you wasn't with us last time Nate, and you may already be aware of what has happened. After all, a big chunk of the outer walls is missing. But we were attacked, and Jo here, came to our aid. The attack was issued by whom we call here Shadow King." Xavier pauses to let people respond. "You too, Nate!" Berto greets the alternate universe refugee with a broad grin. The expression falters slightly as he takes in his old teammate's appearance, which speaks to long nights and high stress. "I'm glad to see you're here -- I was supposed to talk to you about this stuff, but you're a tough man to get in touch with when you want to be." Jo Nah gets a return nod -- although Roberto owes Ultra Boy for helping him out after the Shadow King's troops attacked the mansion, the Brazilian barely got a look at him in the chaos of the fight. That said, the time traveller might be surprised that Berto doesn't have a scratch on him, considering the shape he was in that fracas. Allison also gets a quick nod and a smile -- he's seen her trick a few times, now that she's interning with him, so it doesn't take him by surprise. Finally, he listens intently as Xavier brings the meeting to order. The Professor doesn't explain anything that he doesn't already know quite yet, so he just watches the others in the room to gauge their reactions. Jo notes, "It would hardly be the first mental block I have in my mind. Irma implanted all of us with blocks against revealing future events or technology while in the past shortly after we became members. I understand the need to keep some secrets." Jo has not heard of the shadow King, but that is no surprise. Most people the Legion fought in the future were not around in this century, except the occasional time travel incident. Altering memories? Allison goes back into mimic mode with her armor without thinking about it, and both her and the suit just kinda stare slackjawed at Xavier for a moment before they shake their collective heads and she mentally ticks the armor into standby mode before she slides into a chair "Yeah..." she rubs absently at her upper abdomen, where she has a small scar from a fragment that pierced her torso. "What was up with that?" She pauses and inclines her head, mentally calling up all available data on this Shadow King. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you out of the office fast enough Professor." she adds at the end. "I had... difficulties." Nate offers a half-grin to Roberto. "Yeah, sorry... I should have kept in touch. I don't come to the school too much; the action is usually in New York." Xavier's comment about altering memories makes him pay attention and grimace in disapproval. Fortunately, the newcomer seems to have no problem about it. Not many folks he knows would agree so easily to have their minds tampered, he must come from an interesting place. Xavier nods once everyone has finished and attention has turned back to him, "Well there is no way of saying this but someone betrayed us back then, and let it loose that we we're having a meeting in my office, at that precise moment, with the hopes of taking down me, Cyclops and any many others as possible. Now, I have talked this over with you already Roberto, and hopefully you have practiced you mental shielding like I requested, because frankly that armour is not protect you from the threat of Shadow King Anyway, at first I thought it was Doctor Strange whom had portrayed us, due to his disappearance shortly before the attack. But I concluded that he'd not be one to join alliances of evil entities Shortly after that conclusion, I realised that Shadow King would've wanted a front row seat to my expected demise, but still wanted to remain hidden from me before it was too late. So therefore my conclusion is this, Shadow King hid himself, buried in the mind of someone that was in that room. And that same person is this room right now." Again Xavier pauses. Roberto leans toward Allison. "You did what you could," he reassures her. "None of us were prepared for that situation, and none of us came out of it looking like superheroes." He glances over at Jo, then shrugs and amends wryly, "Well, maybe he did." As the spaceman reveals his future origin, Sunspot gives a low whistle. "So... you're from the future? And he's from a parallel universe," he says, pointing at Nate. "Suddenly Brazil doesn't seem quite so far away." He shakes his head and smiles, sitting back in his chair. "Not to worry, Nate. But if you're in Manhattan, look me up. I'm back in the penthouse -- you remember the address, right?" Then he goes quiet as Xavier gravely explains that he thinks there's a traitor in the room. After a long moment, Roberto leans forward again. "Professor, the only people at both meetings were me, Allison, and future boy over there. And *he* didn't show up until the attack had already started." He glances over at Allison, then back at the school's headmaster. "You aren't telling me you think it's one of us?" Raising a brow, Allison narrows her eyes and looks to the others in the room. As she does so, the armor standing behind her clenches its fists. Almost as if it were reacting to her emotional state. Why would anyone ally themselves with this malicious entity? This evil manipulator and user. Surely anyone at the school here would know better than.... And then her head turns slowly and her eyes lock onto Jo Nah as if she were seeking a weapon lock. Indeed, the shoulder panels on the armor have slid silently open and the pulse cannons are almost deployed already... and the armor's faceplate is looking at Jo Nah as well. After all, he's the outsider. The only person here she really doesn't know from Adam. Jo has no known exposure to this Shadow King, so it is unlikely that he would be that entity. One has trouble being certain when dealing with unknowns. Jo has experience in protecting his thoughts from Telepaths, at least from Irma and several other Saturnian telepaths they have faced. It is not like his powers help against that...which is why he HAS wound up with his mind switched before. Mostly his experience has been to keep vertain thoughts out of the surface of his mind. Nate nods to Roberto, "I'll drop by tomorrow." The professor is talking about the Shadow King again, so he pays attention and narrows his eyes. "Wait, you sure he is here..." his eyes shift to Roberto and Allison, the left one going to glowing gold as his mental shields are raised. "Some previous warning we are up for a telepathic fight would have been nice. Do we even have a way ready to cage that half-scan parasite?" "Well I had to be careful, Nate, I know you are a powerful telepath, but so is he. I didn't want him to figure it out from reading your mind, and he certainly wasn't going to attempt to read mine and alert me to the fact he is here. And yes he is in one of you two, Roberto, but you forget, I've already been in your mind." Xavier looks directly at Ally, "I'm afraid I believe, that he is in your mind, Ally." Sunspot has discussed the mental barrier problem with a few friends, and he has practiced what they told him on his own, but he hasn't done any intensive psi-assisted sessions, so his guard isn't going to be the best in the room. "Let's not all start pointing loaded guns at each other based on speculation," he says to Allison and Nate, knowing full well that the latter's glowing eye is no less dangerous than the former's missile launcher. "I've spent a lot of time around Allison in the past few days, and she has not behaved oddly. Isn't there a way to check?" He holds up his hands in a pacifying gesture, forces a smile, and attempts a joke. "As they say in Doctor Strangelove, we can't fight in here. This is the war room." Of course, Allison felt all vindicated. She heard Charles talking and she pointed a hand, the armor suit's gauntlet pointing along with her at Jo Nah as she yells, "Hah! I knew it! You... wait what?" she asks, looking back to Charles. "No way..." however, the armor seems to be looking at -her-, as if seeking weapons lock now. Maybe she's not so sure. Jo can understand the problem. He does not know this Shadow King, but from the sounds of it he is a considerable menace. If the entity is able to access the girl's mechanical control powers, it could make any machine a menace. Jo shifts to Ultra Speed, ready to act at the first sign of trouble. "I would have seen him coming," protests Nate. Maybe he would, he has learned a few things about telepathics in the past couple years! "So, alright. You knew where he is from the beginning? Why did you bring here Roberto and the guy from the future? Jean and Psylocke would be good to have around." Xavier replies, "I haven't seen or heard from either from them in weeks. I mostly called Roberto here for emotional support for Ally. And Jo maybe able to physically subdue her. Besides I don't think he is at full strength, which is why he sent regular people to attack us instead of coming and attacking us himself directly. This is why I chose the war room, Roberto, if she's down here we may be able to stop him fully possessing her and simply just running away. Now Shadow King, are you going spend the rest of the day pretending you're not there? Or am I going to have to force you out? Everyone be prepared." "Thanks, Nate. Your confidence in me is inspiring," Roberto comments with a sidelong look and a half-frown. He turns back to the subject of the others' scrutiny, still unable to believe that she is possessed by an evil telepath. "Well, she's not going anywhere. Allison, can you shut down your armor? Maybe put it on some kind of timer before it can activate again? I think it would set some minds at ease until we can figure out what's really going on." He doesn't activate his high-energy mode yet -- he's still hoping this can be settled peacefully. "I don't need support!" says Allison. "There's nobody in here but me professor. Trust me." begins her AI over their psi link, but he cuts off as her own cyberpathic powers basically shut him up. The holographic emitters in the room burst to life in a stroboscopic array of light and sound. The effect is similar to half a dozen flashbang grenades going off all around the room. But these lights and sounds are blasting constantly, not just a single effect. The next thing anyone knows, the armor has opened and enveloped Allison before turning and firing the Gravitic lens laser to blast the door open... all while launching itself to try to make a bid for escape. The telepaths in the room can hear a small voice, and it stops. Jo is waiting, his ultra energy channelled into speed so that he can move, react, think, and act at many times human speed. This actually provides some defense from most telepaths, as they have trouble reading thoughts passing that quickly. Fortunately this gives his eyes and ears lots of time to react to the stroboscope effect, which is in slow motion to him. Jo moves forward and applies his advanced technical knowledge to pull several important wires, shutting down power to various systems. Realizing that this suit is quite advanced, about 25th century equivalent, Jo cannot easily disable it that way. Fortunately he can change tactics as soon as he realizes this. He grips the shoulders of the suit on both sides and says, "Ultra strength, then pulls the suit in both directions with brute force. "Hey, you wouldn't want me in a soccer team," replies Nate to Roberto. "But this is a telepathic conflict," he stands up slowly, apparently quite calm. And then the room goes all bright and loud. That is a good tactic to use with a psion. Nate's powers are only as good as he is able to concentrate to use them. Particularly his telepathy. But he has some experience dealing with distractions. He mostly manages to keep his psi-shields up, ducks left and then tries to block the way out of the room with a telekinetic wall. It won't prevent the Shadow King from leaving, but he would have to leave Allison behind. "Jo! Stop!" shouts Xavier, "I will never stand for any of my students' lives being put in danger, even if they are possessed." He lashes out at Jo with a powerful psychic attack, with the intentions of momentarily stunning him. "You are only supposed to keep her here until I fend of Shadow King." He turns to Ally, "If you can still hear me in there, try to remain in control Ally, and remain calm for the moment." Xavier reaches out towards Nate with his mind to open telepathic communication. And indeed, the moment Jo Nah reached for the suit's shoulders, the force field snapped on. Gravitic shielding... Then as that breaks the grip of Jo, the shoulder grav-pulse cannons swivel backwards and fire a burst at the kid. However, the telekinetic shield is not noticed until the suit slams headlong into it. The myomer muscles clawing and slamming on it rather hard..... but not hard enough to pierce -that- shielding. Allison is cut off from Julius, and given everything else she's suffered, that is the last straw. She's an orphan and made Julius to kind of be the first real father figure in her life. Now she can't reach him and she's starting to panick. Charles can feel that panick growing, strangling the rational side of her brain.... Jo is attempting to apply his strength when the telepathic assault hits him. Even though it is all in his head, it seems real enough. Jo reels back and falls to the ground. He is aware enough to roll under cover until his mind is back in functioning order, which causes the cannon blasts to hit the table he rolled under. Nate is not having a fun time with all the flashing and sound going on. And when he sees Jo go down, he assumes the attacker was the Shadow King, not Xavier. Besides, Allison is trying to fry him. So he grabs the half-shattered table with his telekinesis and tosses it to Allison, putting a good deal of strength behind. "Professor, I can barely hear my own thoughts! So you hit him telepathically, I'd deal with that armor." Xavier mutters to himself, "Dammit." He looks over to the table flying towards Ally, there's no way he can stop that. He tries to meet eye contact with her through her helmets visor. He then sends his mind towards Ally, he doesn't want to cause her more emotional stress, he wants to see if he launch a precision strike at Shadow King, and only him. Incoming! The sensors report that to the brain in the helmet. See, Allison has one advantage over more powerful suits like Stark's... her tech operates at the speed of thought. She mentally commands the suit to do things and they happen. The radar is generally operated by Julius, but it can feed input directly to her brain too. So when the table launches, one cannon keeps firing gravitic pulses in Jo Nah's direction and the other operates independantly in Point Defense mode, blasting the table to scrap even as the chest mounted Graser pours out power and blasts through the wall just to the side of the door. This vaporizes a good portion of the door itself even as the suit is gravitically propeled out through the hole and down the hall at continually higher and higher speeds. Right now, the Shadow King has one plan.. escape. Ally felt some of Charles's power and that helped her panic ease... and the Shadow King is weakened by the thrust. So that Ally can at least -talk- to Julius again. But the end result is.. she is fleeing at high speed.... Jo pulls himself together and mutters "Ultra speed", helping himself focus that power. Recovering at ultra speed lets him get back to normal far faster, and then gives him time to think. Step one, disable the strobes. Step two, grab the armor and spin it around quickly. It should not hurt the child too badly and should disorient the AI aiming circuits and gryroscopes (or whatever it uses). Step 3, take cover and then use Ultra Vision to locate a way to disable the armor. Sudden reports start coming in, students upstairs are being like... not -attacked- lethally, but placed in danger by the very computerized stuff they work with every day. The danger room itself is going haywire with a class in there for beginner level practice. IT's all a distraction to make folks have to go save the kids... to choose between the other students, and the one trying to flee. Nate shields himself and Xavier from the flying splinters of the shattered table. "So," he comments with irony, studying the hole in the armoured wall Allison just blasted to avoid his TK shield, "now the students are allowed to go to class with guns and bombs too? Sometimes I have to wonder if Emma doesn't have a point." At least the strobes are down, which means he can try to hit the young woman (and the Shadow King) telepathically. "Nate, Jo let her go, the need of the many out way the need of few and the one. We need to get things in order here. Jo go check the room at the other end of the corridor, that's the Danger Room. If things are going haywire over there, kids' lives might be in danger. Nate, go check the rooms upstairs. And did anyone see what happened to Roberto? Report back to me in an hour I'll be with Cerebro trying to find where Shadow King has gone with Ally. Jo, Nate will show you where I will be. And don't forget I will need to alter your mind somewhat, unfortunately. If someone finds Roberto, bring him with you to see me. That is if he doesn't need medical attention." Xavier then leaves the war room and heads towards Cerebro. Jo shrugs mentally, it is always a toss-up between short term rescues and long term trouble when the villain is trying to get away. As this is Charles' call, Jo heads up the hall at ultra speed. He quickly enters the control room and analyzes the Shi'ar based circuitry...the Shi'ar are outside the UP in his future but their technology is not unfamiliar. He is glad he is using ultra speed, as this is a repair job that should take hours...and will take even him a minute or two. Whoosh, up the elevator shaft, out through a window and off into the night. Possessed Allison is off like a shot. For the moment... Shadow King is enjoying the sensation of flight, but then it's time to go to ground and find a way to block that accursed Cerebro... Category:Log